


【Mob/檀黎斗】无动于衷

by AsprainAYU



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsprainAYU/pseuds/AsprainAYU
Summary: 警告：抹布情节，严重的肢体伤害和身心侵犯路人x檀黎斗非常ooc，不能接受绝对不要点进来看包含绑架/道具/用药/双龙，以及少量的睡奸要素再说一遍，本文非常糟糕，没有下限，心理承受能力差/不能接受角色被如此对待的人请立刻退出。弃权声明：角色并不属于我，我写这篇文纯粹为了爽，而不是侮辱角色，仅此而已。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【Mob/檀黎斗】无动于衷

檀黎斗感觉到嘴里有一种不适的苦涩。他的舌尖抵着下排牙齿的根部，感受到自己整齐的齿列和压迫般的疼痛。他尝到血腥味，更重的还是苦和腥，他感觉舌面和喉咙如同火烧，好像有人将他的喉管单独切除，丢进了火山的熔岩里翻滚。

他醒来，眼睛比想象中更疼，并不刺眼的光撞进他的角膜，他尝试着合上自己的嘴，但失败了。

他正含着陌生男人的阴茎。

他混沌的脑袋还没能转过弯来，面前的男人似乎率先发现了他的苏醒。一种令他不适的噪音传进他的耳朵，人声模糊了八个度，让他听不出个所以然来。

“醒了？”

檀黎斗从断续的音节中猜出他们对话的内容。他意识到自己仍然穿着上班时候的西装，领带被扯掉了，恐怕正绑在自己手上。他感觉到自己昂贵的西装裤没有贴在他的腰上，那些柔软的织物堆积在他的腿弯处，和肮脏的水泥地面摩擦，发出可怜的悉索声。

他从喉咙里发出一些哽咽，他的下巴可能脱臼了——因为他在试着咬合牙齿的时候发现自己没法控制自己的下颚，而温热的肉块在他嘴里进出，他的唾液滴滴答答地落在地面上，积成一小团水渍。

他率先感到的并不是愤怒，更多的是茫然。他的肋骨和膝盖都在痛，也许这证明他在被捆到这里之前应该挣扎过。面前的男人就在这时候射进他嘴里，精液的气味冲进他鼻腔，他无法控制地反呕起来，却被对方的阴茎堵住，肉柱噎在他喉口，逼迫他把那些肮脏的液体咽进胃里。

男人退出来，那根阴茎就在他眼前垂下，像在炫耀一般。檀黎斗想要抬头，但在他做出这个动作之前就被身后的人掐住了脖子。他这才意识到他面对的不只是一个人，零散的脚步声撞进他的耳膜，也许是四个，也许是五个。他们穿着劣质皮鞋，踩在水泥地上发出“啪嗒啪嗒”的吵闹声。

“喂，怎么现在就醒了？不是说药效至少四个小时吗？”

“切，无所谓吧，”一个稍远的声音响起，“醒着不是更好吗？”

他感觉到自己的脸被一只手掐住，对方把什么硬质药片抵着他喉咙塞进去，一直触到他的悬雍垂，和他嘴里没能彻底咽下去的精液一起滑进他的胃。  
他想要呕吐，胃酸反到他嘴里的时候他被戴上口塞，于是只能再把液体咽回去，酸液灼烧他的喉咙，让他感到更深，更可怕的疼痛。檀黎斗想不明白这是为什么，他的茫然很快转化为愤怒和恐惧，那些情绪变成他喉咙底下的暗吼，变成无法吞咽的涎液和生理性的泪水。

他听到面前的男人在笑。

檀黎斗听过这个笑声，也许在几天前，在某次公司竞标的会议中央。他听过这个笑声——不怀好意的，讽刺的，尖锐的，恶意的笑声。在他自信满满地展示完他的项目，在一片掌声中听到了他。幻梦公司当然拿下了这个项目，但代价似乎比檀黎斗想象的惨重一些。

神会被击垮吗？

檀黎斗来不及思考更多。施暴者遮住他的眼睛将他翻了过来，他感觉到一双手正按在他柔软的小腹，随后用力按下去，这种可怕的压迫感除了让他感觉到疼痛，更让他意识到另一件可怕的事——有什么东西在他肚子里。

那东西呆的太久，震动的幅度太轻，以至于他被搅成一团浆糊的脑子根本没有注意，直到在那双手的挤压下，那些塑料器具碰撞着发出可怕的水声，黏滑的液体从他股间汩汩流出，随后被陌生男人的手抹在他腿根处。他感到一种渴，也许是因为刚刚的药片，又或者是因为他无法发泄的愤怒。

檀黎斗大约从没想过有人敢对他这样做。他是体面的，高高在上的，所有人都敬爱的社长。他理应没有什么死敌，他足够圆滑，也足够聪明，他是如此年轻就站在了顶点，又何等小心翼翼地维护着自己完美的形象——

不可能，不应该，不对劲。

他想要为事情整理出一个头绪，而身后的人咔咔咔地转动着某种遥控器的开关，在他疑惑前体内的玩具以一种令他头皮发麻的频率震动起来，两颗跳蛋挤压在一起，碾压他柔软的肠壁。

“嗯…唔……”檀黎斗害怕了。他不知道这是什么感觉，他感到一种胀痛，但更多的是麻痒。热度从他小腹烧上来，而他的双手被捆住，只能挪动身体试着逃开。也许是他改换了动作，又或者是挤压他肚子的手碾到了关键的位置，他触到一种可怕的，近乎令他窒息的电流。一瞬间的头晕目眩，随后是过呼吸，最后是重新睁开眼睛，意识到眼前仍然是被自己泪水沾湿的布条。

“找到了啊。”他听到几个人在交谈，找到了什么？他们在说什么？

“我都说了醒着更有趣。”有手指拨开他的后穴捅进来，贴着那两颗跳蛋戳刺。檀黎斗试着曲起腿踢他，但对方轻松地捉住了他的脚踝，手指的方向一转，将功率拉到最大的跳蛋狠狠摁在他的前列腺上。

“嗯！！”

他不该如此敏感。至少绝对不应该因为这样的刺激就如此失态——是药吗？檀黎斗并不知道，但他终于意识到，自己没有挣脱的办法了。

“喂喂，药量是不是没有控制好啊，刚刚那一下就射了哦。”

“我哪知道…那堵上不就结了。”

年轻的社长还在喘气，试图捡回自己摔成碎片的意识，他疲软的阴茎也就在这时候被扶起，男人好心地帮他安抚了两下，他的阴茎似乎在他醒来前就已经受过不少折磨，只是此刻在药效下依然抽痛着站立起来。他感觉到有什么金属物碰到了自己的前端，下意识地试图躲开，单倍摁住了。他感觉到有至少两双手控制住自己，甚至有人掐住了他的脖子，将本来就没多少力气的社长死死摁在地上。金属物在他的性器顶端游走，从本就有些红肿的铃口探进去，被剖开的疼痛一瞬间席卷了他。

“呜！嗯……咕……！？”他几乎要崩溃——那根本不是一般的疼，尿道被撑开了，但润滑却是不够的。生涩的通道没有给他带来快感，相反只有悲惨与苦难。而那根金属棒摩擦着他脆弱的内壁，一直触到最深处，碾在他的前列腺上。

五雷轰顶。

檀黎斗分不清这是一种什么感觉，他被碾碎了，又炸开了，眼前是一片黑暗，而脑内则是白光一现。过度敏感的身体因为这份刺激几乎痉挛，而他身上的男人只是发出些嘲笑般的声响，拍拍他潮红的脸颊，好心地帮他抽出了跳弹和尿道塞。

他的口塞也被取下来了，这让檀黎斗终于能吐个痛快。他甚至顾不上自己有多狼狈，多可笑，只是趴在地上一个劲地反胃，然后用剩余不多的力气挪动，试着逃开。

“哦哦，还有力气，真厉害。”

那些男人们笑成一团，有人把手伸过来抓住了檀黎斗的头发，那些黑色的发丝被攥住，拧紧，扯得他头皮生疼。阴茎打在檀黎斗脸上，而他却跟着一起笑起来。

他是神，他突然意识到了。他意识到他的恐惧是无意义的，应当害怕的是他们而不是他。他意识到凡人的亵渎并不会污蔑他身心一星半点，因为神是不会被击垮的。  
这倒是让男人们感到惊奇了。他们围上来，欣赏这位“神”残破的雕像，然后伸出手来试图砸碎他。

温热的甬道被再次捅开， 滚烫的性器撑开早就泥泞一片的肉穴，狠狠地撞进最深处。年轻的社长被箍在男人怀里，而另一个人则跃跃欲试，将自己的性器对上了他红肿的穴口。

神会接纳一切。

他被彻底撑开，小腹胀痛。被开发过度的敏感点如实传达着快感和疼痛，两根阴茎轮回抽送着，仿佛要将他的肚子捅穿。檀黎斗无法控制自己的声音，沙哑的悲鸣从他喉间漏出，药效模糊了痛苦，酥麻感几乎将他的闹到搅成一团浆糊。他被直接操射，甚至搞不清射出来的是精液还是别的什么东西，他被凡人掐住脖子，摁在他们的阴茎上，仿佛钉在十字架上那般。

在射进来的瞬间，他张开双臂，微笑着接纳了他的冠冕。

FIN.


End file.
